


翻译-There's No Spark On A Dampened Floor (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 在‘天空女巫’事件后，泡泡糖公主终于回到了正常的生活节奏中，好吧……她所谓正常的节奏。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 4





	翻译-There's No Spark On A Dampened Floor (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's No Spark On A Dampened Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907415) by [shoutoutout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutoutout/pseuds/shoutoutout). 



> This translation work has not been authorized by its original author yet. If shoutoutout finds it inappropriate. Please let me know. I will delete this work.

她大约两天都没能睡觉，原因无他，只因为事情真的太多了。

当筋疲力尽又兴高采烈的玛瑟琳把她放在糖果王国时，她只笑了笑便挥手将她送走了。抱着憨宝的玛瑟琳很快便消失在了夜空中。到这时，泡泡糖应该爬上床，给她的T恤寻找件替代品（或者至少尝试着忘掉它），然后彻底屈服于那已经犯上指尖的倦意。

但她突然被芬恩的腿绊住了。“噢我的团，这群笨蛋。”

她短暂地思考了会儿是否要把他们扔在这里不管，但那样重叠着睡在一起看起来太不舒服了。她的面部表情柔和了下来，蹲下身把一人一狗、管家和守卫们摇醒。“大家醒醒，该起来了。”

“泡糖？”芬恩嘟囔了一声，“发生什么了？”他又缩回成了一团，低声打了个哈欠。

杰克伸着懒腰，把自己变长了几乎两倍，然后揉着眼睛开口，“公主，我们睡了多久了？”

“噢你知道……几小时吧，可能是十一小时……或者十五……”

“我的天呐！”薄荷糖管家惊叫道，“这是太浪费了！公主，我很抱歉，我会好好弥补的，我马上就改！”他赶紧从地上爬了起来，又踩着自己的衣摆摔了下去。

“噢……呐，”泡泡糖挥挥手，“没事。”而且他们这幅昏昏欲睡又糊里糊涂的样子挺可爱，特别是变成枕头的杰克，简直萌到了她心底里。她微笑了起来，“我去做点煎饼……你们来吗？”

等太阳终于升起时，泡泡糖发现自己被放满面粉、糖精、蓝莓和煎饼糊的橱柜重重包围。她以指挥棒的节奏挥舞着锅铲，香蕉守卫们在一旁高声打气。“公主加油！公主加油！”他们齐齐贺彩，杰克跳上柜子，兴奋地扭动着屁股。

“这叫煎饼舞，耶！”他高声叫着，泡泡糖也咯咯笑了起来。

煎饼渐渐层层叠高，而她朋友们笑容上的枫糖浆也缓和了她胃底难耐的骚动。每当她的思绪在那儿稍作停留，就会有一股火焰燃烧起来， _玛瑟琳，玛瑟琳，玛瑟琳_ 。

做她自己真的挺累的。

\--

等太阳快落山的时候，已经有了好几起灾难被引发又被平息：这大约是糖果王国的日常。最后一起、也最耗时间的事故是肉桂面包把自己陷入了糖果下水道里。至于怎么进去的，泡泡糖不知道，但他们花了足足三小时才用玉米糖浆、撬棍和几句不怎么好听的话把他弄了出来。芬恩和杰克在肉桂面包出来后便离开了。尽管肉桂比先前滑溜了许多，但总体来说安然无恙，让泡泡糖终于有了喘息的时间。

在终于洗了澡之后，她湿着脚踏过了卧室的地板。“嗯……”她翻腾着衣柜，准备为那件不再属于她的T恤寻找着一件替代品。这让她觉得像蛰了一样不舒服，但泡泡糖又不是小孩子，更不是玛瑟琳，情感丰富得可以为根本不算做事的东西大哭一场。想到这儿她轻蔑地哼了一声。她懂得如何做出牺牲，其方式玛瑟琳大约永远也不会明白；她更懂得如何因为责任而放弃自己想要的事物。这对公主而言是极佳的品质……她想或许这对朋友也是如此。她记起了玛瑟琳紧抱着那破烂泰迪熊的样子，忍不住轻轻笑了起来。泡泡糖为玛瑟琳找回了她童年的一块碎片，或许还是属于她童年的最后一点回忆，所以一件愚蠢的摇滚T恤真的算不了什么。

只除了……泡泡糖突然有些惊慌，她回头打量着这间突然空荡起来的卧室；只除了它对她而言意义深重。

但泡泡糖从来就不是沉湎于过去的人，她套上实验的白大褂，然后把眼镜往脸上一拍。她总会有工作要做。“哟，科学！”她叫道，脚下不停踩着往实验室去的阶梯，“快给我过来！”

睡觉的事可以先等等。

\--

睡觉的事确实等了会儿，至少是等了一晚上。她醒来的时候已是中午，面朝下趴在桌上。她不太记得自己是怎么睡着的，但睡醒是睡眠最主要的特征之一，所以她一定是睡着了。泡泡糖揉了揉眼睛，再用力眨眨眼。笔记七零八落地散了一桌，但字迹仍然清晰。 _哈！势头正旺！_ 她想。她总能弄清实验的前进方向，也从不会中途停止实验。所以公主继续……

……她似乎是继续做了六天的实验，至少薄荷糖管家在给她带了第三份披萨的时候是这么说的。她总是信任他对于时间和空间的把握。

“多加了意式香肠和肉末吗？”她挑眉看着他，这些东西都很重要。

“当然，当然，”他轻轻后退一步。“您也知道……”他试着开口，“如果您愿意……比如说……离开实验室到楼上来，我会让糖果大厨给您做一份真正的餐点，绝对能比披萨更能满足您对于营养的要求。”

“好，好，”她心不在焉地答应着，已然满心扑在了另一本参考书中，“就是这个！量子果冻定理！正是我要的！”她激动的心情显而易见。

兴奋中的她并不知道薄荷糖管家是何时离开的。

\--

她的势头在第十天的时候有了一点点变化。答案没再像先前那样疯狂地涌入她的大脑或是白板或是量杯中，它们被堵塞住了，就像喉咙里塞了大块硬糖一样难受。她把写字板重重扔在了地上，整个房间在这时天旋地转了一会儿，但泡泡糖偏头拍了拍自己的耳朵，“都是内耳蜗搞的鬼，没别的。”她对着空荡荡的房间吃吃笑了起来。

她盯着机器人看了一会儿，不清楚反应堆芯为什么没有把果冻化合物旋转到一个更高的速度。或许这个科学方法并不太完美……好吧，当山峰太高而不适宜攀爬时，泡泡糖公主还是能够以谦卑而尊贵的态度接受这个事实。

但这不代表她不可以发飙。

而且，或许她确实严重缺乏睡眠，也或许她闻起来确实像受潮了的华夫饼，但……团呐……一脚踢中半完工机器人的胫部真是爽透了！酷毙了！“再吃一脚吧！你这个臭烘烘、烂兮兮的——”

“喂喂喂，公主，你冷静点。”

这个声音让整个实验室都轻快起来。噢， _噢_ ……她的思绪稍稍停留了一会儿， _玛格琳，玛格琳，玛格琳_ ——等等，不，不，哪儿不太对。

“玛格琳？”泡泡糖问，朝门口瞥了一眼。

一声尴尬的咳嗽声。“呃……算对？我想这已经足够接近了？”吸血鬼女王犹豫地朝她靠近，“你还好吧？”

“噢玛瑟琳，嘿，嘿，我记起来了。”她的腿依然保持着踢出的姿势，不情不愿地放了下来，“甚么事？”

玛瑟琳肩上有个军绿色的背包，而泡泡糖可以看见憨宝从里探出的头。泡泡糖看过去的眼神一定是有飞出刀子或是其他什么的，因为玛瑟琳看她时那不可置信的神色足以摧毁她城堡坚硬的城墙。

玛瑟琳朝她飘过来，像检查玻片一样再仔细审视了她一会儿。接着她用力敲了敲她的额头，“其他人知道你有这么蠢吗邦妮？”她眯着眼亮出了她的獠牙，飘得更近了，“你基本上都快为了你的疯狂科学而神经错乱了不是吗？”

泡泡糖拍开了那只冰凉的手，“你闯了我的实验室还说 _我的_ 科学疯狂，还真是太感谢你了。我必须得让你知道，它是很疯狂，棒极了的那种疯狂，你明显不懂。”现在玛瑟琳和她太过接近了，让她有些发晕……或者是她内耳蜗搞的鬼，反正原因不外乎就是这两中的一个。她告诉自己更可能是耳蜗的原因，然后突然对着自己的头猛拍了一掌。

“老兄，”玛瑟琳抓住了她的手腕，“别发神经了！”

泡泡糖咬咬牙，她觉得被冒犯了，“玛瑟琳你到底想干什么？”

“天，”玛瑟琳怒气冲冲地甩开她的手，“你现在挺混蛋的，但……啊管他的，这儿，拿着。”她从她的包里拿出一个保鲜盒，上面还贴着小小的字条，字迹潦草：

_只有一个死党才能从坏女巫手里抢回另一个死党，谢谢。_

泡泡糖想了一会儿， _噢……_

“我给你做了杯子蛋糕，看到没？”玛瑟琳不停地指着食盒，她的牙齿都快戳进嘴唇里了，笑得活像个傻瓜。

泡泡糖的喉咙里又有了大块硬糖的感觉，让她用力咽了咽。她觉得就像有一大堆的白灯在对着她的眼球照一样，所以她做了自己最擅长的一件事：转移话题。“玛茜，谢谢你，虽然就只是个泰迪熊而已，但……你知道的，还是谢谢你的礼物。”

在话一出口的一刹那，她便知道这措辞对于一个明显的敏感话题而言太过草率无礼。但木已成舟，它已然在玛瑟琳的脑海里游荡，等着机会砸在泡泡糖头顶上。

玛瑟琳的脸色凌厉起来，连瞳孔都尖锐许多。她鼻孔的呼吸声太过明显也太过愤怒，最终她终于爆发了，“呃啊！我在试着做点好事，但你还要摆出高人一等的样子，憨宝对我重要好吗？你这模样简直就是标准的完美小姐作态。”玛瑟琳背后立刻炸出了毛茸茸的翅膀。

泡泡糖小小地后退了一步，但最终还是站稳了脚跟。

“任何东西对你而言都不重要，你只关心逻辑和数字，还有——还有——鬼知道是什么的那个东西！”她指着那个半完工的量子果冻机械人。

“那是个半完工的量子果冻机械人。”泡泡糖简单地解释。

“ _看见没？！_ 你根本不明白一个东西的意义可能超过它本身，可能某些东西不仅仅是那些构成它的部件而已，就比如……啊比如那些部件加起来合成了一个非常大的东西。我希望你能明白这一点，然后别让我那么难过了！”她变得更大了，胸口剧烈地一起一伏，背上的毛都立了起来，“我刚才明明是在对你好，你个神经病！”

泡泡糖知道她说得没错，也知道自己很容易陷入数字和她的原则中无法自拔，但团呐，这一次却是玛瑟琳大错特错，而她绝不可能在这次忍气吞声。她握紧了拳头，“你知道我是怎么把憨宝拿回来的吗？你知道吗？不，你不知道，因为你就是个大混球还随随便便认定我不懂你在说什么。或许我得用什么东西和玛姬交换你那个泰迪熊，或许我太他团的关心那东西了所以它才能够有交换的价值，或许——”她哽咽了一会儿，喉咙里又有了大块硬糖的感觉，“或许那是我拥有过的最重要的东西，所以我才把整个晚上…… _每个_ 晚上都耗在这个现在和我一样臭烘烘的实验室里，希望这样能让我分心，因为我太害怕真正意识到它是彻底的不见了！”

她十秒后才反应过来，慌忙闭上了嘴。她说漏了。 _噢团呐_ 。

“噢……好吧。”玛瑟琳看起来变小了不止三倍，蓝色的脸颊上有一团明显的红晕。她对她笑了笑，看起来就像写着休战的白旗，让泡泡糖的脸热得发烫。“呃，”玛瑟琳哼了一声，但语气里带着满满的笑意，“为什么所有事都这么快就戏剧化了？”

泡泡糖微微抬起头。她觉得自己像在走钢丝，提心吊胆地等着名为玛瑟琳的风吹向什么方向，等着自己失去平衡的那一刻。这让她怕得几乎就要不能自理，但她依然忍不住嘲讽了一句，“嗯，因为你总喜欢小题大做？”

玛瑟琳撅起嘴，咬着自己的下唇，“好吧……你应该告诉我你和她交换了什么的。 _嗒哒_ ，危机解除。你换了什么？或许我可以做点补偿？”

血液在泡泡糖的耳里来回冲撞，所有的一切都在 _变红、变红、变红_ 。千言万语都拥挤在一起：那些她只对自己说过的话，那些她只在深夜、只有她和安全的墙壁时说过的话。她从未说出口过，从未让它们影响她的职责，从来没有。

她盯着玛瑟琳期待着的脸看了一会儿，现在开诚布公似乎是最容易的选择，但——

“我——我的咕咕嚒嚒量尺，我用它交换了憨宝。它对我而言十分重要，是我最早期的发明之一。” _谎言_ ，它们比事实来得更为顺溜，“对不起，我不该发脾气，我只是没怎么睡觉，我大约得去睡会儿。”

玛瑟琳小心翼翼地打量了她一会儿，接着皱了皱鼻子，大概是想将她的解释读透。泡泡糖看见她的眼里有理解的神色一闪而过，或许也是沉默的叹息。这让她万分不安，心跳无节奏地疯狂跳动。

“我很抱歉你得跟玛姬做交换，”玛瑟琳最后说，语调带着奇异的满不在乎，“我明显不可能给你再做一个咕咕什么量尺，但或许我和憨宝可以多给你做点杯子蛋糕？”玛瑟琳递过食盒，指尖和泡泡糖轻轻擦过。玛瑟琳就像在挥手指挥她降落一样，跑道上所有的灯都在狂闪着 _这儿是出口、这儿是出口_ 。她在给她台阶下。

泡泡糖用了咽了咽喉咙，冷空气中只有如释重负的味道。“好吧好吧，谢谢，那就太好了。”

她们都笑了起来，而泡泡糖在这几天里第一次放松了下来。

“恩……”玛瑟琳有些坐立不安，“或许我可以带你上去？你真的得睡会儿，还有你的脚趾一直在透着袜子流血，你得检查下。”她朝下面指了指。没错，那里有一块深紫色的痕迹。

“哦……对……我踢了那东西几脚对吧？”

玛瑟琳大笑起来，“对，像个脑子进水的怪胎一样。”

其实什么都没变，也什么都没有解决，但或许她们都对彼此有了进一步的了解，或许也没有，但尽管如此，当玛瑟琳帮着她上楼的时候，泡泡糖却不住地觉得， _哈！势头正旺！_

挡了科学的路的人从来就不是她。

FIN


End file.
